


Therapy Session

by nic



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/pseuds/nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon has a lot of thinking to do when he realises that not only is Obi-Wan not a rock, but he is quite a good looking non-rock at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Session

**Author's Note:**

> Therapy Session - a sequel to "My name is..."
> 
> by Jedi Nic (JediNic@bigfoot.com)
> 
>  
> 
> 30 October 1999 
> 
> Category: Angst, vague humor (although I'm not sure if they actually work in the same fic), first-time 
> 
> Rating: PG-13 
> 
> Archive: M_A, my website http://www.geocities.com/jedistardestiny/ficsw.htm 
> 
> Summary: Qui-Gon has a lot of thinking to do when he realises that not only is Obi-Wan not a rock, but he is quite a good looking non-rock at that. 
> 
> Disclaimer: George Lucas created STAR WARS. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Notes: I dedicate this to the wonderful Nicolle who sent me the tape with that interview of OhMyHe'sGorgeous!Ewan wearing black. (::thud::) Parts of this fic resulted. 
> 
> I borrowed the title from Maggie Czarney's amusing story which involved the omnipotent Q throwing together several (het) couples from different fandoms. http://members.xoom.com/mcstarlight/ 
> 
> I should also mention that this is the sequel to that terribly- titled "My Name is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and I Treat my Padawan Like a Rock." Unfortunately, the angst bunny beat the crap out of the humour bunny so this one's not as funny. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Therapy Session | Quick search:  
---|---  
  
 Qui-Gon spent the entire morning on edge. After the interesting revelations at the Masters Anonymous meeting the previous day, he'd actually taken some of the words to heart and really looked at Obi- Wan when he arrived home.   
  
Master Inka had been right. Obi-Wan _had_ grown up. And that was the most maddening revelation of all.   
  
Little things that Qui-Gon had been able to brush aside suddenly took on a whole new meaning. Like the hypnotic swing of Obi-Wan's braid. Or the softness of his hair. Or-   
  
Qui-Gon clamped down on the thought hard and fast. He would _not_ bring that up, he would not!   
  
Nonetheless, he was beginning to realise that Yoda had been perfectly justified in describing Qui-Gon's perception of Obi-Wan as a rock. It was far from entirely correct, but there was truth in the statement. He'd been refusing to accept the fact that Obi- Wan had grown up.   
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan said softly in his ear and Qui-Gon jumped. He hadn't even heard Obi-Wan approach.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You seem tense." Warm hands slipped to the back of his neck and began a gentle massage, something that Obi-Wan commonly did for him, but today it was taking on a whole new meaning. "Are you concerned over our meeting with Master Yoda today?"   
  
"You know about that?" Qui-Gon asked, surprised.   
  
"He left a message for me. I think it went something like: 'Miss it you shall not, or clean the kitchens Qui-Gon will!'" Obi-Wan chuckled as he remembered the communication, the sound causing Qui- Gon to smile too. "I suspect Master Yoda has quite a sense of humour."   
  
"Try being his padawan," Qui-Gon half-groaned in memory. "Then you would see just how maddening such a sense of humour could be." He paused. "Those were the most trying years of my life." The hands left his neck and Obi-Wan stepped away, coming around to face his master. There was a look of interest in his eyes. "Tell me more, Master, about your training under Master Yoda."   
  
Automatically Qui-Gon started to shake his head, the instinctive reaction being that Obi-Wan was too young to appreciate such a frank retrospective of the training. And then he remembered that Obi-Wan _was_ twenty years old now, a man, definitely not a boy.   
  
A man. Who was standing in front of him, looking at him intently with those amazing green/blue eyes which did things to his insides that Qui-Gon didn't exactly want to think about. He'd always known that Obi-Wan was beautiful, but not in _that_ way....   
  
"Master?" A gentle touch to his arm and he blinked, berating himself for having lost his focus.   
  
"Ah yes, Obi-Wan, I was going to tell you of training under Master Yoda."   
  
A beatific smile greeted his words, making Qui-Gon's knees suddenly feel all weak, which was positively nonsense. Nonetheless, he suggested they sit down and Obi-Wan sat close to him, as was customary given their relationship, but was suddenly also very disturbing.   
  
Still, Qui-Gon managed to focus and he kept his gaze steadfastly straight ahead as he reminisced about the more frustrating but ever rewarding times of training under the greatest living Jedi. Obi- Wan responded with his own comments and observations, the two falling into an easy repartee.   
  
At the end of one particularly long account, Obi-Wan grasped Qui- Gon's hand and said sincerely, "Master, I cannot recall the last time we truly sat down like this and talked. I must admit that I enjoy it very much."   
  
"As do I, padawan." A little nervous (and it had _nothing_ to do with the very warm fingers tracing patterns in his palm) Qui-Gon said, "I fear I have ignored you a little during the past few years. I did not recognise how much I value your company. Your friendship," he hastily added. "You must forgive me if I have been a rather distant master of late."   
  
"It has given me plenty of opportunity to study on my own," Obi-Wan countered. He gave Qui-Gon a frank stare. "I was going to surprise you, but I will tell you now that I will take the tenth level exams very shortly."   
  
"The tenth level?" As far as Qui-Gon knew, his apprentice was nowhere near ready for those challenges. Readiness came with long hours of study of the fine points of negotiation, business, Jedi lore, and a variety of other useful topics. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan could handle the lightsaber section, for his apprentice was very talented, but the rest of it? "Surely not," he said.   
  
"Do you really think so poorly of me?" And Obi-Wan sounded hurt, definitely hurt, and he pulled his hand away from Qui-Gon's. Folded his arms and sat back in the chair, suddenly distant as he had been in recent times.   
  
"Obi-Wan, I am sorry," Qui-Gon tried. "I admit I have not recognised your growing abilities. This is the reason Master Yoda wishes to speak with us."   
  
"What?" There was a hint of outrage in Obi-Wan's voice.   
  
"Yes, Padawan, he believes we need therapy. After yesterday's session at Master's Anonymous-"   
  
" _You_ went to Master's Anonymous?"   
  
"Yes, and-"   
  
Again Obi-Wan cut him off. "And you spoke about our relationship in front of strangers? You talked about _me_?"   
  
"I had to, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon tried to explain. It did nothing to quell Obi-Wan's indignance.   
  
"I knew you were distant, Master," and his voice was now a little icy, "but did you not think to talk to me _first_?"   
  
"Yoda tricked me into it," Qui-Gon tried by way of explanation. It didn't help. Obi-Wan stood up and began walking towards the door.   
  
"I have a lesson to attend. I will meet you for the noon meal, Master."   
  
"A lesson?" Qui-Gon asked.   
  
Obi-Wan shot him a pained look. "Yes, a lesson. One of several that I have been attending on a regular basis every time we are on Coruscant." And that last statement spoke volumes to Qui-Gon about just how much he had unintentionally neglected his apprentice.   
  
"Until later, Padawan," he said formally and then Obi-Wan slipped out the door.   
  


* * *

  
  
The few hours between Obi-Wan's dramatic exit and lunch time crawled past for Qui-Gon. He pulled out the picture he'd drawn the previous day and studied it carefully, noting how the picture was most clearly of a beautiful young boy. Not of the young man who was so much a part of his life; the companionship so natural it had become expected. And ignored.   
  
Yet even this introspective took a short amount of time. Qui-Gon paced, and then sat, and then paced, not accomplishing much at all until finally he left for the dining hall. As usual, it was filled with visiting Jedi as lunch was the most celebrated meal of the day and the best opportunity to catch up with friends.   
  
Qui-Gon quickly grabbed the first thing he saw, and then settled at a small table to wait. It wouldn't do at all to go meet Master Yoda while he and Obi-Wan were still so clearly at odds. They needed to present a united front and then hopefully Yoda would leave them alone. Qui-Gon was quietly confident that they could sort out their problems: it would just take time.   
  
He heard a high, female giggle behind him and glanced around, only to see the stares of most of the room's population focussed on the entrance to the dining hall. Qui-Gon followed their gazes, and what he saw made his jaw drop.   
  
Obi-Wan, _his_ apprentice, was walking through the door. No, not walking, sauntering. Or not even that. He was clad in black from head to toe, a uniform Qui-Gon vaguely recalled from night surveillance training. But the uniform did little to hide Obi-Wan. In fact, the tight-fitting outfit which showed off every part of his perfect body (now where did that thought come from?) seemed to draw immeasurable attention to Qui-Gon's padawan. And not to mention the walk...   
  
...the walk. The sensuous swaying of hips, the strut. Qui-Gon had seen the walk a thousand times and always written it off as a whim of a boy who had just a touch of pride within him, a well-justified pride.   
  
Now, it was all different. It screamed to Qui-Gon a very obscene message and coupled with _that_ outfit, well, it was no wonder that most of the room was drooling. And Obi-Wan seemed completely oblivious to it all.   
  
He flashed a grin at the food counter, causing the female padawan on duty to almost swoon. Qui-Gon's frown grew even grimmer. How dare his padawan act like that? He would speak to him about it, and soon, but now that walk was coming towards him and Qui-Gon found that he could remember very little at all.   
  
"Good afternoon, Master," Obi-Wan greeted him with the correct measure of decorum.   
  
"Good afternoon," Qui-Gon returned, and then deliberately looked down at his plate so that he wouldn't be tempted by the much more delicious thing that had just arrived. Qui-Gon realised he should be mildly shocked by the thought but he was beginning to get used to them.   
  
"How did your class go?" he asked politely.   
  
It appeared Obi-Wan had not forgotten their earlier disagreement, or Qui-Gon's betrayal.   
  
"It went well, Master." And that was the only response he got. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Qui-Gon constantly aware of both the time and his padawan's presence. Very soon, they would have to present this entire mess to Yoda.   
  
And they could not go in like this. He began, "Obi-Wan," at exactly the same moment the said apprentice uttered his master's title.   
  
"After you," Qui-Gon granted.   
  
"No, Master, it is your right to speak first. I am nothing more than a mere apprentice, a rock, if you will."   
  
Qui-Gon stared hard at Obi-Wan, who shot him a challenging grin that held no warmth at all. "I had the most enlightening discussion with Master Inka's apprentice this morning."   
  
Qui-Gon silently vowed that if he ran into Master Inka any time soon he would squash her himself instead of trusting her padawan to eventually get it right.   
  
"Obi-Wan, what Master Inka said and what actually happened are two very different things, open to interpretation," Qui-Gon tried. "I promise you, I did not betray your secrets. I did not want to be there."   
  
"But you _were_ ," Obi-Wan countered, the faintest touch of pain colouring his voice. "Instead of consulting with me you went to them without even mentioning it."   
  
"I-" and Obi-Wan cut off his apology.   
  
"It is time for us to meet Master Yoda," the apprentice said. Obi- Wan picked up his tray and rapidly disposed of it, and even though his walk was stiff and angry, there was still the slight swing of the hips and Qui-Gon hated himself for watching it. He sighed and followed his padawan from the hall.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Master Yoda, I have examined my feelings and I realise that you are right," Qui-Gon began even before he had completed the customary bow. "I have been ignoring my padawan's talents and thus done him a great disservice. I request that you allow me to re- assess his abilities and present you with a new report."   
  
The words came out in a rush and Yoda's ears drooped as he narrowed his eyes at Qui-Gon. "So certain, are you?"   
  
"Master, I know I was wrong."   
  
"Obi-Wan," Yoda re-directed his attention, "how feel you of all this?"   
  
Staring blankly at Yoda for a moment, Obi-Wan shrugged. "He is my master and the best judge of our relationship. I am his to mould as he sees fit."   
  
"No!" and Yoda banged Obi-Wan's knee with a stick. "Tell me what you _feel_ , you will."   
  
Obi-Wan tried again. "I feel betrayed." Saying the words out loud appeared to give him the confidence to continue. "I feel as if I am invisible sometimes. Master Qui-Gon and I have always been very close but he does not notice what I do, nor does he seem to take interest in my advancement." Obi-Wan's tirade was only beginning. "On missions I am nothing more than an assistant. He is willing to abandon me at the slightest whim lest I get in the way."   
  
"I do not abandon you, I remove you from harmful situations for your own good!" Qui-Gon interjected.   
  
"Master, I am not five years old anymore!" protested Obi-Wan. "I need to be exposed to dangerous situations; how else will I learn enough to become a Jedi Knight?"   
  
"You are not ready," Qui-Gon said flatly. He narrowed his eyes. "I am a much better judge of what is appropriate for you than you are, Obi-Wan." There was a definite warning in his voice but Obi- Wan seemed not to pick up on it.   
  
"Oh, the great Qui-Gon Jinn, always able to see the galaxy so clearly."   
  
Yoda was watching the interplay with a fascinated frown.   
  
"Master, why don't you show me my portrait that you drew yesterday?" continued Obi-Wan, obviously knowing exactly what was coming. "Then we shall see how true your perception is!"   
  
Now Qui-Gon's anger was clearly evident. "I have already apologised for the lack of insight, Obi-Wan," he snapped. "Please be man enough to accept it!" Obi-Wan stared at him for one long moment, then whirled and stalked to the other side of the room, well away from his master. He was breathing heavily after his outburst.   
  
"How do you expect me to see you as an adult when you still behave as a child?" Qui-Gon continued, on the defensive. Yes, he'd made mistakes, but he wasn't the only one.   
  
"What behaviour?" interjected Yoda when it appeared Obi-Wan wasn't going to respond.   
  
Qui-Gon threw his shoulders back. "Not bothering to tell me what he is doing in his life, for one thing."   
  
"It was meant to be a surprise," came the low and bitter response which Qui-Gon ignored.   
  
"Not having the courage to tell me I was ignoring you."   
  
There was nothing but a dead silence and that caused Qui-Gon to become even more frustrated. "And that walk, Obi-Wan! If that does not speak of immaturity then I do not know what does!"   
  
"What walk, Master?" Obi-Wan replied disagreeably.   
  
"Yes, what walk," echoed Yoda a touch gleefully because he knew exactly what Qui-Gon was referring to.   
  
" _That_ walk you do," Qui-Gon growled, his eyes raking up and down Obi-Wan's body in memory. "It is an embarrassment! Do you have any idea how much attention it attracts, and how badly that reflects on me?"   
  
Obi-Wan still appeared at a genuine loss to understand what Qui-Gon was referring to.   
  
"That walk," Qui-Gon continued, "that makes me want to grab you, throw you to the floor and do you!"   
  
There was a stunned silence for several long seconds, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan just staring at each other. Qui-Gon's heart was beating wildly, partially in anger and frustration, partially because he couldn't believe he'd just _said_ that, and partially because of the way Obi-Wan was looking at him.   
  
And then a slow smile curved over Obi-Wan's lips. "Well, why don't you?" He took two sensuous steps forward. Qui-Gon discovered that his mouth was dry.   
  
"Why don't I what?" he managed.   
  
"Why don't you throw me to the floor and 'do' me?"   
  
Qui-Gon couldn't move, he literally _could not_ move, he was frozen as Obi-Wan continued sauntering forward, little step by little step. "Did you ever think, Master," that seductive voice continued, "that maybe I walk like this because I _want_ you to notice me?"   
  
He was only one step away now, and still it would have taken a Force storm and a good deal of blue lightning to get Qui-Gon to move.   
  
"That maybe I want you?" And now Obi-Wan's voice was so soft as he took that final step, his face mere inches from Qui-Gon's. Another heartbeat and the distance was sealed, Obi-Wan's lips covering Qui- Gon's in a gentle yet sensuous kiss.   
  
That was what it took to break Qui-Gon's stupor and he found himself responding to the kiss, leaning ardently into it. His hands left his sides and reached out to his padawan's body; touching that which was so familiar yet intimately different. A small groan escaped his throat as Obi-Wan's tongue sought entrance into his mouth and he readily permitted it. Qui-Gon was losing himself in the touch....   
  
"Ahem."   
  
The noise was far away, like an annoying buzz at the edge of perception. Qui-Gon deliberately ignored it and concentrated on the feel of Obi-Wan's mouth beneath his own, not that it took that much concentration; the sensation was sweeping him away of its own accord.   
  
"Ahem!" This time it was definitely louder and a sharp thwack around his knees brought Qui-Gon back to reality. "Still here, am I!" Yoda protested.   
  
Obi-Wan pulled away and Qui-Gon felt an enormous disappointment course through his body.   
  
"We must thank you, Master Yoda, for this therapy session," Obi-Wan said formally. "I believe we are well on the way to solving our problems. Wouldn't you agree, Master?" A sly hand caressed his leg and Qui-Gon was only able to mumble something that sounded like an agreement.   
  
"Out with you," Yoda said grumpily, but there was a definite gleam in his eyes. "Tomorrow meet again shall we, but time alone you need." He peered at them intently and banged his stick on the ground. "Talk first, you should, then later have sex."   
  
"Oh believe me, we plan to," Obi-Wan smirked, ignoring Qui-Gon's outraged, "Padawan!"   
  
Obi-Wan took his hand and led him from Yoda's quarters and down the hall. For once, Obi-Wan was in front and Qui-Gon found himself quite enjoying the view, especially of the snug black outfit.   
  
He couldn't wait to tear it off.   
  
And he couldn't wait to learn _much_ more about his Obi-Wan than he'd ever known before.   
  
\---   
  
End. 

 

 


End file.
